


To sprinkle through the stencil || Отсыпь по трафарету

by Greenmusik, llChimerall, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: Gorillaz, Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/llChimerall/pseuds/llChimerall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Кулинарные трафареты своими руками.Сulinary stencils are easy to make.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс)





	To sprinkle through the stencil || Отсыпь по трафарету

> **Вам понадобится:**  
>    
>  ☆ плотная бумага или тонкий пластик  
>  ☆ карандаш  
>  ☆ макетный нож  
>  ☆ немного фантазии  
>  ☆ терпение и труд  
>  ☆ ловкость рук  
>  ☆ МНОГО КОФЕ
> 
> **You will need:**  
>    
>  ☆ thick paper or thin plastic  
>  ☆ pencil  
>  ☆ stationery knife  
>  ☆ thimbleful of fantasy  
>  ☆ patience and toil  
>  ☆ dexterity  
>  ☆ LOTS OF COFFEE

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/F5oNcKv.jpg)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/sE5pcdL.jpg)


End file.
